villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Horned King's Barbarian Guards
The Horned King's Barbarian Guards are the guards of the Horned King. They are powerful warriors who can dispatch many intrunders in the realm of Prydain. They are the tertiary villains in the animated movie ''The Black Cauldron ''and secondary players in all the major tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Final Attack At Ruber Forces When the forces of Ruber had been grown up with many soldiers and sorcerers, the cruel knight began his invasion at the Horned King's castle. The Horned King's Guards charged at their enemies to defend their master, only to be defeated by the sorcery of Rothbart and ZigZag and the brute strength of Ruber's metal men and the Egyptian soldiers of Rameses, allowing Ruber's forces to win the battle against the Horned King. It is unknown if they had been killed in the battlefield or they were still alive. Presumably, after the Horned King's death, they were not interested to participate in any faction or fight in the war. Disney Villains War Killing A Certain Gargoyle After Demona appeared in the Horned King's castle, the Horned King ordered his soldiers to attack the gargoyle. She immediately casted a spell of her own to deflect their weapons and destroyed them at once. Scared by the witch's power, they fled the castle, leaving the Horned King to deal with the sorceress. Disney Villains War 2 Under Macbeth's Control After the events of the first war, which had result of the death of the Horned King and the defeat of the Black God Chernabog, the warriors were unable to fight due to the fact that they lost their leader who encouraged them and supported them in every battle they had. Macbeth found them and recruited them to Frollo's faction. Macbeth tasked to them to guard the prisoners from the first war. The Prison Break After many months passed, Macbeth and his forces were confronted by the forces of the Evil Queen, who was furious on Frollo after her rejection of an alliance with her. To begin her revenge against him, she called her army to the Macbeth's castle to free the prisoners, in order to have more allies to her side. Macbeth seeing his enemies, he ordered the barbarian, along with some troops of Frollo, to attack their rivals. Unfortunately some of them, were blasted by the Evil Queen's catapults, forcing the others to retreat again in a unknown place. Reunited With An Old King After their previous failures, the warriors were recruited by the Horned King, who had been resurrected by Queen Narissa. Under Attack When Queen Narissa left her allies to find Doctor Facilier, believing that they are tough and they can take care themselves, they were ambushed by the Sorcerer's Society. The Horned King immediately sent his servant the Creeper and his soldiers to attack the sorcerers. Their efforts were for naught, as the sorcery of Ayam Aghoul and Madam Mim drove them away. Fortunately for them, when the wizards arrived at the Horned King's throne, the king showed them a vision of their leader, revealing to be an acquaintance of the witch, gaining their loyalty. Victory For Conquering Europe Soon the Horned King, with the help of the Sorcerer's Society, ordered the Cauldron Born to conquer Europe and kill Maleficent once and for all. After the events of the battle in England, the Horned King claimed himself as the ruler of Europe, since their previous leaders perished on the battlefield. Disney Villains War Reboot Assault on the Forbidden Mountain The Horned King's barbarians appear in the reboot in a role similar to the original series, although altered with few changes. Under the Horned King's command, the barbarians are sent to deal with the person responsible for most of the villains' attacks. Soon enough, they make a surprise attack at the Forbidden Mountain, clashing with the stronghold's monsters. Though the monsters prove tough, the Horned King himself blasts them away with his powers. Finding a second wind, the barbarians corner the monsters. Unfortunately, they are overpowered by Maleficent, who scatters them away. When the King is injured by the witch's powers, the barbarians are forced to retreat, not wanting to put up a fight with the evil witch. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Villains war Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Horned King's and Lady Tremaine's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Black Cauldron Villains Category:Macbeth's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Zigzag Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Babidi Alliance in Villains war Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Celts Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Villains Battles Category:Red's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains